


Reciprocated | Bokuto Koutaro/Reader

by Sharbear



Category: Bokuto Koutarou - Fandom, Bokuto/Reader - Fandom, haikyuu, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharbear/pseuds/Sharbear
Summary: Bokuto has always been there for you, as you have been for him.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	1. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you, Kou.”
> 
> “Anything for you, [Y/N].”

You hated mornings. You were an insomniac, making it hard for you to have nice mornings since you slept so late and so little. How do people even get sleep by just lying down on their beds? For you, it takes you a million of tossing and turning, trying breathing techniques, and even drinking milk or chamomile tea; whichever is available. But even then, sleep still evades you. It also doesn’t help that you lived alone, silence being your only companion. It was deafening, helping sleep to evade you more. You no longer know the feeling of having complete and normal sleep.

You entered the classroom quietly, trying to make yourself unnoticeable. But that proves to be futile, as a grey haired energetic ball of sunshine shouted your name.

“[Y/N]!”

You groaned. So noisy this early in the morning. But you softened, he was your friend after all.

“Morning, Kou.” You smiled at him.

Bokuto beamed at you, extending his arms towards you to envelope you in a hug, knowing about your shitty night troubles. He has always tried to make you feel better with hugs.

After the morning hug and greetings, you placed your head on the table, trying to sneak in some more sleep before classes started. 

A hand started playing with your hair softly. You were surprised, but it felt nice.

“My mom would do this to me when I was young to help me fall asleep.” Bokuto explained as you stared at him.

You nodded, closing your eyes once more. Silence ensued as the hand continued to play with your hair. Not even a minute later, you were already asleep.  
The extra 20 minutes of sleep reenergized you. The first class wasn't so annoying and for the first time in a long time, you enjoyed the morning.

Lunch time rolled in, and the two of you were at the rooftop with your bentos.

“You seem to be in a better mood, [Y/N].”

You looked at Bokuto, surprised with the observation. You thought back, and indeed you were in a better mood today.

“I guess the extra sleep helped.” You shrugged then smiled at the excited male, knowing he was proud of his little help. “Thank you, Kou.”

“Anything for you, [Y/N].”


	2. Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What he said made your heart skip.
> 
> “Thank you, [Y/N]. You really are the best.”

Bokuto is very popular. He has good looks, has good grades, is a varsity player, and is very nice. There is no doubt a lot of girls like him.

“I like you, Bokuto-san!” She was the 3rd to confess this week.

But, he hasn't accepted any of the girls.

You’ve always wondered who he liked, but he wouldn’t say. You still kept asking, though.

“Hey, Kou. Why don’t you accept any of the girls?”

This time, he just smiled at you. Not even saying any excuse.

“Are you going to watch me practice?” Change of topic.

You dropped your question and smiled back, answering his question with a nod.

“We’ll walk home together, yeah?” He added and you hummed a response.

The walk to the gym was filled with Bokuto’s jokes and your laughs. Your question was soon forgotten.

You didn’t know why you were so invested in knowing who Bokuto liked. The more he evaded the question, the sadder you get. You don’t understand why. Probably it’s because you don’t want your friendship to take the back seat once he gets a girlfriend. You’ll miss him if so. 

Well, that’s what you tell yourself.

As you waited for practice to be done, you thought back to the times you and Bokuto spent together. You truly enjoyed his company. He was fun to be around with, since he had a lot of energy. Plus, he was such a goofball and it’s easier to laugh with him. During the times that you were down, he was there to listen to you, and if you asked, he was ready with advice.

You knew you were extremely lucky to have him in your life.

With a sense of gratefulness, you got up from where you were sitting to get Bokuto his favorite energy drink.

You peaked into the gym and saw him walking towards the bench.

You called out to him before he could reach his water bottle, “I got you your favorite sports drink.”

He walked towards you with a gentle smile on his face. Somehow, in that moment, you felt time went slow and all you could see was the sweaty boy and his smile. Despite the gentleness of the smile, it was still as bright as ever and you were dumbstruck for a moment.

What he said made your heart skip.

“Thank you, [Y/N]. You really are the best.”


	3. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then it hit you.

It was Saturday morning. Instead of sleeping in, you were at the gym, watching a practice match.

“I have a practice match this Saturday…” Bokuto started, and you looked at him curiously.

He continued, “It’s in the morning, tho.” He then pouted and looked at you with those puppy eyes that he knows you can’t say no to.

So that’s why you’re here. You would normally go to his practice matches if allowed, but it was rarely in the morning. But alas, you were roped into this albeit being extremely sleepy.

Bokuto would look at you every time he scored or when he did an amazing hit. You would always react with a thumbs up or a small clap, and that somehow pleased the ace.

You wondered back to the times you’ve watched him play. He was truly amazing. Despite his moods, he was able to play majestically. The team was strong, but if someone asks you who you think is the strongest, you would answer Bokuto in a heartbeat. You were a little biased, but he was truly the strongest in your eyes. You admired his strength, the way he built them throughout the years. You were in awe of his talent, seeing him hone it through continuous practice. You liked that he was really passionate about the sport, looking like he was enjoying every bit of it.

Your mind wandered, and you were now listing all the things you liked about the grey-haired boy.

He was funny. He had dry humor, but he always managed to tickle you in ways that would make you guffaw. Whenever you have a bad day, he is ready to do whatever to ease your mood or help you feel better. He sometimes surprises you with your favorite treats. He makes sure you’re safe by walking home with you. He reminds you of stuff you said in passing…

And then it hit you.

The game just finished and Bokuto looked over to you. But instead of a congratulatory smile, you were lost in your thoughts with a shocked look on your face. Worry washed over him and he excused himself to go to you.

Before he could say anything, you looked over and saw him walking towards you. Not being able to think properly, your immediate reaction was to take flight.

You ran out of the gym as fast as you could. You don’t know why you were running away, but you didn’t know how to face him now. You grunted, thinking why did it have to be right now.

You were suddenly pulled back, the force of the pull made you crash onto the person.

“What’s wrong, [Y/N]? What happened?”

You were still breathing hard from running. Even if you weren’t, you were unable to form the right words. His embrace was suddenly making you hotter than usual. Your mind was a mess.

It could only think about how much you actually loved him.

“[Y/N], please. I’m so worried. What happened to you?” His voice was gentle, but his hug didn’t falter. He held you as if he was afraid to lose you.

It made you cry. You didn’t know what to do with these feelings. Will it change your friendship? Does he even feel the same? What if he gets disgusted by it? Would he have to avoid you now?

Your thoughts were suddenly stopped when he lifted your head up. He was wiping away your tears, with a soft look on his face, worry painted all over it.

“I-Kou… I-I--” Words seem to fail you, you couldn’t get anything out.

And nothing else would come out of your mouth as it was sealed tight by his.


	4. Requited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m in love with you.”

Bokuto was so happy you were there for his match. Although this was just a practice match, you were still there to support him. It gave him so much joy. Why wouldn’t it? You’ve been one of the sources of his happiness. He didn’t know when he fell, but he was in love with you.

He was in love with how true you are to yourself. You never faked anything, especially your emotions. You wore your heart on your sleeves, and he appreciates that about you. You were extremely caring. He doesn’t even need to say anything to you, you were always ready with whatever he needs or wants. You were really supportive of him, but not afraid to call him out. There were a lot of things that made him fall for you, really, and it would take too long for him to enumerate.

Soon, the game was finished and he excused himself to go to you, but you weren’t looking and you had a really shocked look on. Then, you ran the moment you saw him. After shouting to his teammates, he followed you and was able to catch up.

He was perplexed by the way you looked. You were absolutely in a state of shock that it worried him so much.

He didn’t know what to do. The next thing he knew, he was already kissing you.

The moment it registered to him, he pulled back. Afraid of the damage it would do.

He was prepared to take a slap and he was prepared for the anger. What he wasn’t prepared for though, was your next words.

“I’m in love with you.”

He really didn’t expect it at all. He loved you. He has loved you for a long time now. To have his feelings reciprocated, he couldn’t be any happier.

“I love you! I have been in love with you for a long time now and I-” Bokuto was cut off by you, pressing your lips against him once more.

This was all too surreal for Bokuto. He would’ve never guessed that you were also in love with him. He didn’t confess because he was afraid to ruin your friendship.

“Since when…?” Bokuto asked, really curious as to how this all happened.

“I literally just realized it a while ago. I was thinking about you, and then it clicked! I was scared at first, to be honest. But then, you kissed me! That was my first kiss, Kou! But I was happy. I couldn’t help but just let you know, you know?” You said in one take. You were feeling like you were in cloud nine.

Bokuto laughed heartily, tears slowly forming on the corners of his eyes. He encaged you in a hug again. He was scared that this was all a dream, that if he doesn’t feel you in his arms, then this wasn’t real. But you were there, in his arms, hugging him back. He feels like this is the best day of his entire life.

“So… are we in a relationship now?” You asked in a small voice. Bokuto laughed again.

“It would make me the happiest man.”

**BONUS:**

“HEY, HEY, HEY! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND NOW!” Bokuto shouted once he came back to the gym. Pumping his fist in the air as he jumped up and down, unable to hide his excitement.

You blushed hard, becoming hyper aware of the stares of the guys as you followed him from behind.

“That’s our ace!”

“Wow, Bokuto-san. We just finished a game, and the next thing we know, you suddenly get a girlfriend.”

“I got a win-win situation today. Get it? Because I won a game and a girl?”

You laughed at his corny joke.

You wouldn’t replace this for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first ever story!


End file.
